Une famille retrouvé,un nouvelle espoir
by Attina Serpentard
Summary: Resumer: Les Dursley partent en vaccance a Phoenix en Arisona, Harry fera de nouvelle rencontre, trouvera une famille des amis et surtout une nouvelle source de pouvoir.
1. Prologue

**Salut, j'écris cette fiction car j'aime beaucoup Esprit Criminel et Harry Potter et j'ai eu envie de les réunir, J'espère qu'elle vous plaira et que vous prendrez du plaisir à lire cette fiction.**

**Betas: Eucma**

**Disclamer: Harry Potter et Esprit Criminel appartiennent à J.K Rowling et Jeff Davis, Seul le contexte et l'histoire m'appartiennent.**

**Maintenant place a l'histoire**

**BONNE LECTURE**

* * *

><p>Le train venait d'arriver à la gare pour ramener les jeunes sorciers de leurs sixième année, les premiers étudiants commencèrent à descendre du train, Harry Potter fut l'un d'eux. Il vit son oncle qui l'attendait plus loin, il se dépêcha de le rejoindre.<p>

-Dépêche toi garçon, notre avion nous attend. Cria son oncle

-Nous partons en voyage? Demanda doucement Harry

-ça ne te regarde pas maintenant avance ta tante et ton cousin nous attendent dans la voiture. Répondit agressivement Vernon

Ils sortirent et rejoignirent la voiture. Harry du se débrouiller a mettre sa valise dans le coffre et grimpa dans la voiture avec son cousin. Ils arrivèrent rapidement a l'aéroport et Harry du débarquer tous les bagages seul pour rentrer dans l'aéroport. Quand ils arrivèrent a l'hôtel Perle qu'ils avaient choisis, ils allèrent demander les clés de leurs chambres.

Plusieurs jours passèrent et furent un enfer pour Harry.

Il n'avait rien mangé depuis deux jours et son oncle s'amusait à le frapper.

_**A Quantico en Virginie**_

Plusieurs personnes étaient derrière un bureau et avaient trouvés une occupation quand une voix s'exclama :

-Nous avons une affaire ! Hotch nous demande tous dans la salle de conférence. Déclara une jeune femme blonde.

-On arrive JJ ! Lui répondit un grand métis.

Ils se levèrent et se rendirent dans la salle ou ils étaient attendu.

-Bien nous avons trois meurtres près d'un Hôtel à Phoenix en l'espace de deux semaines. Les victimes ont toutes le même profil, jeunes femmes entre quinze et dix-neuf ans, toutes brunes. Commença la jeune femme blonde nommée JJ.

-Elles ont toutes le même tatouage sur l'avant bras peut-être font-elles partis d'un groupe. Fit Morgan, le grand métis, en lisant le dossier

-Garcia recherche tout ce que tu peux qui tourne autours de ce tatouage. On décolle dans une demi-heure. Dit Hotch

_**A quelque kilomètre de Phoenix, Arizona**_

-Bien je vais répartir les taches. JJ et Reid, vous allez au poste et regroupez tout ce que les agents savent et essayez d'établir un profil, Morgan et Prentiss vous allez sur la dernière scène de crime dans le parc en face de l'hôtel, Rossi et moi allons interroger le personnel de l'hôtel peut-être qu'ils ont remarqués quelque choses

-Compris ! Dirent-ils tous ensembles

Ils atterrirent et se séparèrent en deux voitures une qui partit vers l'hôtel et l'autre le prés de l'hôtel chacun partit vers sa destination, Rossi et Hotch rentrèrent dans l'hôtel et allèrent a la réception.

-Bonjours,Je suis l'agent Hotchner et voici l'agent Rossi, nous enquêtons sur les meurtres commis au alentour de l'hôtel. Avez vous vu ces filles ? Étaient-elles accompagnés? Demanda Hotch en montrant les photos des victimes.

-Bonjour, je ne sais pas je n'étais pas de service. Lui répondit la jeune femme. Denis devrais pouvoir vous répondre il est partit voir un client.

-Merci bien. Répondirent les deux agents.

Ils attendirent et virent rentrer un homme qui ressemblait plus à un cachalot qu'autre chose, une femme ressemblant à un cheval et leurs fils qui ressemblait à son père. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur mais soudain l'homme tourna sont regard vers la réception et devint rouge de colère.

Il s'avança vers la réception et attrapa par le bras d'un jeune homme au cheveux noir ébouriffé avec des yeux vert qu'ils n'avaient vu nul part. En le tirant il avait fait descendre le t-shirt du garçon et ils virent un gros hématome au niveau du coup.

Hotch et Rossi se regardèrent et suivirent cette étrange famille. Ils rentrèrent dans une chambre et soudain ils entendirent des cris. Ils se regardèrent et foncèrent vers la chambre, arme à la main. Ils ouvrirent et virent le cachalot s'acharner sur le jeune homme avec une ceinture.

-Stop ne bougez plus, nous vous arrêtons pour agression sur enfant ! S'exclama Rossi en pointant son arme vers le cachalot.

-Ce sale monstre ne mérite que ça ! Répondit l'homme.

-Éloignez vous de lui doucement ! Lui dit Hotch.

L'homme s'éloigna en lui lançant un regard féroce et Hotch se précipita vers le jeune homme. Il le retourna et écarquilla les yeux.

-James... murmura t-il.


	2. Chapter 1

**Bêtas: Eucma**

**Dis clamer: Harry Potter et Esprit Criminel appartiennent à J.K Rowling et Jeff Davis, Seul le contexte et l'histoire m'appartiennent.**

**Maintenant place a l'histoire**

**Merci pour vos reviews a tous.**

**Misew certaine chose serons expliqué dans des flash back**

**BONNE LECTURE**

* * *

><p>L'homme s'éloigna en lui lançant un regard féroce et Hotch se précipita vers le jeune homme. Il le retourna et écarquilla les yeux.<p>

-James... murmura t-il.

-Tu le connais? Demanda Rossi qui avait entendu le murmure d'Hotch..

-Je ne sais pas mais il ressemble terriblement à mon frère. Répondit l'agent

-Ton frère? Demanda Rossi. Tu as un frère ? Il faut une ambulance ou pas?

-Je n'ai pas revu mon frère depuis mes seize ans... Oui appelles-en une.

-Ici l'agent Rossi envoyez nous une ambulance à l'Hôtel Perle immédiatement, chambre 145.

-Vous avez trouvés quelque chose? Demanda une femme brune qui venait d'arriver.

-Tiens tu peux emmener ces gens au commissariat s'il te plaît. On attend l'ambulance pour ce gamin la. Déclara Rossi en montrant la forme par terre.

L'ambulance arriva et elle emmena Harry. Hotch monta avec lui. Ils arrivèrent à l'hôpital et un médecin prit l'adolescent en charge. Hotch attendit dans le couloir plus d'une demie-heure avant que le médecin arrive.

-Agent Hotchner ? commença l'homme en blouse blanche. Je suis le médecin qui s'occupe de l'adolescent que vous avez emmené. Il a été battu et ce n'est pas la première fois. Il a de nombreuses fractures, et je pense qu'il n'a pas manger depuis au moins une vingtaine de jours. Quand vous nous l'avez emmené, il était inconscient depuis plusieurs jours déjà, nous le gardons pour l'instant en observation. Il dort, nous vous joindrons quand il se réveillera.

-Merci beaucoup Docteur. Répondit Hotch

Il repartit rejoindre les autres au commissariat. Une fois là-bas Hotchner leurs fis signe de s'asseoir et commença à parler.

-Pour commencer je n'ai pas toujours porté le nom de Hotchner. Avant, je me nommait Aaron Potter fils de Nathan Potter et Elladora Potter. J'avais un frère plus âgé que moi de deux ans, James Potter. Mes parents n'ont pas pu me garder pour une raison que je ne peux vous dire non pas parce que je ne vous fait pas confiance mais simplement car je ne peux pas.

-On comprend Hotch ne vous en faite pas. Donc c'est votre neveux ? Un

cousin ?Demanda JJ

-Oui, je suis sur qu'il et de ma famille mais ne sais pas qui il est pour moi. En revanche, ce dont je suis sûr c'est que ces gens que l'on a arrêtés ne sont pas ses parent. Soupira Hotch

-Et donc ce gamin, tu es certain qu'il est de ta famille ? Demanda Rossi

-Oui, il ressemble beaucoup à mon frère James. Nous en saurons peut-être plus en interrogent ces gens. Ou sont-il?

-Dans des salles d'interrogatoires différentes. Répondit Émilie

-Bien je m'occupe du père avec Rossi. Dit Hotch. Prentiss et JJ le fils, Morgan et Reid la mère.

Tous hochèrent la tête et chacun partis de son côté.

Dans la salle d'interrogatoire n°1

-Bonjour, je suis l'agent Hotchner et voici l'agent Rossi, FBI, quel est votre nom?

-Vernon Dursley. Quand pourrons nous partir ma famille et moi ? Nous n'avons rien fait de mal. Dit-il avec un sourire hypocrite

-Vous avez tabassé ce garçon. Comment s'appelle-t-il d'ailleurs et qui est-il? Demanda Rossi

-Harry Potter, mon neveux, un monstre, une nuisance qu'il faut éradiquer.

-Depuis combien de temps vit-il avec vous? Continua Hotch

-Nous le supportons depuis ses quinze mois. Répondit-il

-Pourquoi? Ou sont ses parent ? Questionna Rossi

-Mort on ne sais comment. Pétunia l'as trouvé le matin du premier novembre sur le pas de notre porte avec juste un mot comme quoi ses parent étaient morts et que Pétunia étais sa seule famille encore vivante.

-Bien merci d'avoir répondu à nos questions. Termina Hotch en se levant.

Ils sortirent de la salle d'interrogatoire et retrouvèrent les autres dans la salle de conférence.

-Garcia ici Hotchner, je veux que tu me trouve tout ce que tu peux à propos de Vernon et Pétunia Dursley ainsi que sur la famille Potter.

-Bien monsieur. Répondit Garcia

-Alors qu'avez vous appris? Demanda Hotchner en raccrochant

-Alors, commença Prentiss, de notre côté nous avons appris que ce garçon se nomme Harry Potter, il est âgé de seize ans. Son cousin nous à dit que ce n'était qu'un monstre. Il sert de punching-ball à son cousin ; Dudley a un jeu favori avec ses amis, "la chasse au Harry" rien de plus.

-De notre côté, dit Reid, nous avons appris qu'il sert d'esclave à sa famille, ménage, repassage, cuisine et si c'était mal fait ou s'il était en retard il mangeait des coups. Il a

dormit pendant les dix premières années de sa vie dans un placard et ne mangeait que rarement et en petite quantité.

L'écran de la salle de conférence s'alluma soudainement et Garcia apparu.

-J'ai recherché ce que vous m'avez demandé. Alors pour Vernon Dursley, il a une sœur, Marjorie Dursley. C'est un homme brusque et bourru qui n'apprécie guère les gens différents. Vernon est très heureux d'être «normal», et méprise tout ce qui se rapproche d'anormalité homosexuel et tout ce qui va avec. Il est directeur d'une entreprise de perceuses. Ils habitent au quatre Privet Drive, à Little Whinging dans le Surrey en Angleterre.

Sur sa femme Pétunia Dursley née Evans, tante de Harry Potter, sœur de Lily Evans, femme de Vernon, mère de Dudley. Elle a un diplôme d'infirmière mais ne travaille pas . Voila ce que j'ai trouvé sur eux

-Merci Garcia tu as trouvé quelque chose sur Harry Potter et ses parents?

-Non rien du tout Monsieur.

-Merci Garcia.

Soudain le téléphone d'Hotch sonna, il répondit, parla une dizaine de minutes puis se leva en raccrochant.

-Nous allons l'hôpital, il est réveillé.

-Et pour notre affaire? Demanda Reid.

-On va rappeler Garcia et et lui demander de nous trouver tout ce qu'elle peux sur les victimes et ce tatouage.

-Allô Garcia ? Tu pourrais nous trouver tout ce que tu peux sur les victimes et le tatouage qu'elles ont sur l'avant bras ? demanda Émilie.

-C'est comme si c'était fait.

Elle raccrocha et ils se dirigèrent vers les voitures pour partir à l'hôpital. Le trajet dura vingt minutes. Il se garèrent et montèrent à l'étage qui les intéressaient. Ils s'arrentèrent devant la porte ayant le numéro cent trente et un. Hotch toqua et ils entendirent un faible "entrez". Hotch ouvrit la porte et pénétra dans la chambre, suivit des autres.

-Bonjour. Je suis l'agent Aaron Hotchner, voici l'agent Rossi, Morgan, Prentiss, JJ et le docteur Reid.

-Bonjour. Merci de m'avoir aidé... Je suppose que c'est vous. Répondit Harry.

-C'est tout à fait normal. Tu pourrais répondre à quelques questions ? Demanda Hotch

-Bien sur.

-Es-tu de la famille de James Potter?

-C'est mon père.

-Que sais tu sur ta famille?

-Rien

-Ce que je vais te dire risque de te choquer mais James Potter était mon frère. Je suis ton oncle...

-Vraiment? Vous êtes vraiment mon oncle? Demanda t-il avec des sanglots dans la voix. Je ne vais plus repartir avec eux? Continua-t-il craintivement

-Vraiment et non, tu vas rester avec moi. Répondit-il

Il ne put continuer sa phrase qu'il se retrouva avec un adolescent répétant un merci sans fin dans ses bras. Il le serra contre lui et le laissa pleurer. Il se retourna vers les autres et vit JJ et Émilie pleurer quand on toqua à la porte et qu'un médecin entra.

-Bonjour. Je viens vous parler de ce jeune homme, des médicaments qu'il devra prendre et le reste. Commença le médecin. Dois-je parler devant tout le monde ?

-Non cela vous dérange si on sort pour discuter ? demanda Hotch

-Non si vous voulez bien me suivre.

Il détacha Harry de lui et sortirent derrière le médecin. Harry était resté avec les autres agents dans la pièce ou un silence gêné s'installa.

-Bien, alors pour ce qui est de sa malnutrition, nous allons lui donner des vitamines, calcium et fer. Il se peux que vu qu'il était inconscient pendant longtemps, il est possible qu'il est un peu de mal avec la réalité à certain moment comme par exemple sur la date ou des chose comme ça bien sur, continua le médecin, il peut sortir dès que vous aurez signé une décharge. Ainsi, vous pourrez rentrer avec lui.

-Merci docteur, je vais signer les papiers.

Tous attendirent le retour de Hotch. Une fois revenu, Harry se leva et chancela. Morgan, qui était le plus proche le rattrapa. Tous les deux ressentirent un frison qui fit immédiatement réagir Harry. Il savait ce qui venait de se passer. Il avait trouver son âme sœur... Mais il garderait cela pour lui.

Ils arrivèrent au commissariat et Harry vit les photos des victimes et le tatouage.

-Des mangemort. dit-il dans un souffle.

* * *

><p><strong>Voila pour le premier chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plût.<strong>

**Je sais que certain trouve que le truc d'âme sœur et trop rapide mais pourquoi il l'a ressenti et comment il le sais sera expliqué dans les chapitres plus tard. Je précise il n'y a que Harry qui le sais. Et du faite qu'Harry accepte si facilement comme quoi Hotch est son oncle sera aussi expliqué.**

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews et critique qui me permettrons de m'améliorer.**

**A bientôt pour la suite**


	3. Chapter 2

**Bêtas: Eucma**

**Disclamer: Harry Potter et Esprit Criminel appartiennent à J.K Rowling et Jeff Davis, Seul le contexte et l'histoire m'appartienne.**

**Maintenant place a l'histoire**

**Petit lemon dans ce chapitre (c'est le premier que j'écris soyez indulgents )**

**$...pensée des personnage...$**

**BONNE LECTURE**

* * *

><p><em>Harry s'éloigna de Hotch et il sortit avec le médecin. Tous attendirent le retour de l'agent. Une fois revenu, Harry se leva et chancela. Morgan qui était le plus proche le rattrapa tous les deux ressentirent un frison qui fit immédiatement réagir Harry. Il savait ce qui venait de se passer. Il avait trouver son âme sœur... Mais il garderait cela pour lui. Ils arrivèrent au commissariat et Harry vit les photos des victimes et le tatouage.<em>

_-Des mangemort... Dit-il dans un souffle._

-Tu les connais ? Qu'est ce qu'un mangemort ? Demanda la blonde, JJ, si ses souvenirs était bon.

-Oui ce sont des mangemorts, des femmes mangemorts, plutôt. Une sorte de gang que je connais mais avec qui je ne m'entends pas, enfin avec certain membre. Répondit Harry.

-Donc tu connais ce tatouage. Peut-on rencontrer quelqu'un qui saurait qui sont ces femme et pourquoi elles sont mortes ? dit Hotch

-Oui ce sont bien des mangemorts. Je suis sûr à cause du tatouage. Comment sont-elles mortes ? Demanda Harry.

-Elles ont toutes étés tués par un poison. Dit Rossi en lui tendant la feuille du médecin légiste.

$Vu ce qu'elle ont dans le sang j'ai un doute qu'elle sois vraiment morte je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ça ressemble beaucoup au philtre du mort.$

-Alors connais-tu quelqu'un de ce gang que nous pourrions interroger ? Lui demanda Morgan

-Oui,mon prof de chimie bien qu'il m'ait détesté, il a changé pendant ma cinquième année et nous nous sommes rapprochés. Je pense pouvoir le contacter. Répondit Harry avec un doux sourire sur les lèvres.

-Comment s'appelle-t-il ? Demanda Hotch

-Severus, Severus Rogue. Ancien mangemort et espion. Mais il est devenu espion pour un autre camp qui lutte contre le gang des mangemorts. dit Harry.

-Bien peux-tu l'appeler s 'il te plaît, nous aurions des questions à lui poser. Mais ça me dit quelque chose ce nom... Ce ne serait pas ce gamin que mon frère et ses amis

embêtaient tout le temps ? Interrogea Hotch

-Si, c'est bien lui. C'est d'ailleurs à cause de cela qu'il m'a détesté. J'étais la copie conforme de mon père mais d'après lui, j'ai aussi prit la compassion et la gentillesse de ma mère. C'est quand il a réalisé cela que tout c'est arrangé entre nous et que cette relation à pu avancer. Je peux l'appeler mais à mon avis, même avec lui vous ne retrouverez jamais le coupable. Il y a beaucoup trop de monde qui a eu des problèmes avec ce gang.

-Si ce n'est pas trop personnel, quel genre de relation avez-vous entretenu ? Tes propos paraissent ambigus. S'interrogea Prentiss

-Nous étions amant. Répondit Harry en rougissant

-Mais tu es si jeune ! s'exclama JJ

-Peut-être mas je n'ai jamais autant été heureux qu'avec lui. Il est le premier à avoir été sincère avec moi. Le seul à me donner de l'affection sans rien attendre en retour. Le seul à m'aimer pour ce que je suis vraiment. Le seul qui ne s'est pas arrêter à la façade du survivant de l'accident qui a tué mes parents et qui a vu bien plus loin que personne n'as jamais cherché. Répondit Harry avant de s'enfuir en courant vers l'extérieur. Il sortit et s'assit un peu plus loin tout en replongeant dans ses souvenirs de cette nuit ou Severus l'avait aimé pour la première fois.

**FLASH BACK**

Harry sortait d'une retenue avec Ombrage, il avait mal à la main ou une inscription avait été gravée : « je ne dois pas mentir ». Il se dirigea vers les cachots tout en faisant attention qu'on ne le vois pas. Il prononça le mot de passe, « Amortensia » et la porte s'ouvrit. Il avança prudemment dans la pièce et vit qu'il n'y avait personne. il se dirigea vers la chambre et l'ouvrit doucement. Severus était là, se masturbant. Sa main faisait des vas et vient énergique sur la colonne de chair tendit que son autre main caressait les testicules et les bourses. Il commença alors à gémir.

-Harry Harry Harry HARRY cria t-il en jouissant

Il lança le sort pour se nettoyer et se tourna vers la porte. Il vit Harry le regarder. Il se leva rapidement faisant fit de sa nudité et s'approcha d'Harry.

-Harry que fais tu là ?

N'obtenant aucune réponse, il s'inquiéta.

-Qu'y a t-il Harry ? demanda t-il en s'approchant. Il vit le sang couler sur le sol alors il prit délicatement la main. Il lança un charme de guérison sur sa main puis alla chercher un pot dans sa réserve faisant toujours fit de sa nudité. Il revient vers Harry et appliqua un onguent sur sa main.

-Voila sa devrait aller mieux tu veux en parler ? Lui demanda Severus

-Non je veux que tu m'aimes, fait moi tiens. Même si c'est juste pour cette nuit je m'en tiendrais à ça je t'en supplie.

Severus ne répondit pas et se contenta de l'embrasser tout en le prenant dans ses bras.

Il le dirigea vers son lit et l'allongea tout en continuant à l'embrasser tandis que ses mains se dirigèrent vers le pull que portait Harry. Il fit glisser ses mains en dessous et les fit glisser vers le haut,. Harry n'était pas en reste, caressant la peau qui était sous ses mains tout en faisant de petit cercle avec ses doigts. Il se retrouva plus vite qu'il ne le pensait en boxer qui ne cachait rien de son désir. Severus se redressa et admira Harry.

-Tu est sûr de toi ?

-Oui je suis prêt, fait moi tiens même si je sais que nous ne finirons pas notre vie ensemble. Je veux que ce sois toi mon premier.

Severus se pencha et embrassa ses lèvres. Il l'embrassa ensuite dans le cou tout en s'étendant sur son corps. Il commença par s'amuser avec ses tétons bien dur les faisant rouler, mordant en écoutant Harry gémir. Il continua sa descente jusqu'à arriver devant une verge bien dur qui n'attendait que de bon soin. Il commença par la lécher sur toute la longueur tout en massant les boules. Ensuite il la prit entièrement dans sa bouge et fit des vas et viens. Harry ne put que gémir

-Han Se...Severus han ! Continue c'est trop bon han ! Je...je vais han ! jouir!Cria t-il

Severus ne se retira pas et avala tout ce qu'Harry lui donna. Quand il eut finit il remonta l'embrasser tout en attrapant le lubrifiant dans sa table de nuit. Il enduisit ses doigts du produit et alla caresser l'entrée. Il pénétra prudemment un doigt, ne voulant pas blesser son ange puis il en entra un second et un troisième. Harry s'empala encore plus sur ses doigts. Severus les retira et s'enduisit la verge de lubrifiant en se présentant devant la petite entrée.

-Severus dépêche toi vient ! supplia Harry.

Severus ne résista pas et s'enfonça d'un coup de rein touchant sa prostate au passage. Harry laissa échapper un cri. Severus ne bougea plus laissant le temps à Harry de s'adapter. Quand Harry fit un mouvement du basin Severus commença des vas et viens, tantôt lents tantôt profond touchant à chaque fois sa prostate. Harry ne put que crier, se sentant proche.

Il apporta sa main sur la verge d'Harry et fit des mouvements rapides. Harry jouit, criant le prénom de son amant.

Severus après deux coup de rein entra profondément en Harry et relâcha sa semence en grognant. Il se retira ensuite et pris Harry dans ses bras. Il se cala contre lui et s'endormit.

Severus remonta les couvertures sur eux et tomba dans les bras de Morphée à son tour.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Harry entendit des pas derrière lui et sentit quelqu'un s'asseoir à côté de lui. Il sut que c'était Derek grâce à son odeur.

-Je vous dégoûte hein ?

-Non pas pour ma part en tout cas. J'avoue que c'est surprenant mais non. Répondit-il.

Pourquoi as tu dit le premier à m'aimer ? Et les Dursley tu veux en parler?

-D'aussi loin que je me souviennes, jamais ma tante ou mon oncle n'ont eu un geste tendre envers moi. Dès l'âge de quatre ans, ma tante m'a apprit à faire à manger et le ménage. Les corvées de la maison. Quand c'était pas fait je ne mangeait pas et j'étais enfermé dans un placard qui se trouvait sous l'escalier. Raconta-t-il sans émotion.

Puis tout a changer quand j'ai reçu la lettre pour Poudlard mon pensionnat. Au début il a brûlé les lettres quand une centaine de lettres sont arrivés en même temps. Mon oncle a décider de déménager sur un îlot. Réaction stupide. Mais bon un homme,est venu me chercher et j'ai passé ma première année à Poudlard. A mon retour j'ai eu la deuxième chambre de Dudley mais je n'avais toujours pas de liberté. Il y avait des verrous sur la porte et on me donnait à manger par une chatière. Bref jamais on ne s'est intéressé a Harry toujours au Survivant, et Severus a été le premier à voir plus loin que le masque du survivant. Il a été chercher plus loin que personne ne l'avais jamais fait. Même mes meilleurs amis n'ont jamais chercher plus loin. Mais le pire c'est qu'on les a payé avec mon argent pour qu'il devienne mes amis. Le plus risible c'est que je n'ai rien vu... je suis un tel idiot.

-Non tu n'es pas idiot ! Ton argent tu et riche ? Répliqua Derek. Tu as seulement été trompé. Mais ne t'en fait pas, ici personne ne jouera de double jeu. Tu peux avoir confiance en nous tous.

-Même envers mon oncle ? Demanda Harry. Je me souviens tout à l'heure lui avoir sauté dans les bras mais c'est les médicaments qui m'ont rendu plus faible... Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de tactile à cause de mon enfance. Quand mes parent sont mort,il ont laissées un testament dans lequel ils me léguaient tout. Mais les Dursley n'en savaient rien. C'est mon directeur du pensionnat qui gérait ça vu qu'ils étaient amis avec mes parent. Tout à changé au milieu de mon année de CE1. Il y avait une jeune femme blonde qui était venu a Privet Drive en tant qu'agent de liaison entre la police, la presse ou les familles... Bref, elle a parlé à l'ensemble de la classe et c'est grâce à elle que je ne suis pas totalement effacé. Quand elle est venue en intervention elle m'a remarquée et m'a parlée, à part. Je me souviendrais toujours de ses mots:

« Il y a beaucoup de gens qui méritent d'être jugée pour leurs crimes, même si vous n'avez pas justice en temps et en heures, tout finit par se payer ». J'ai tenu toutes ces années grâce à cette phrase. Je me disais qu'un jour les Dursley payeraient.

-Je suis sûr qu'ils payeront. Affirma Derek. Et pour ce qui est d'Hotch, c'est l'homme le plus droit et le plus sérieux que je connaisse. Si il y a bien quelqu'un pour prendre soin de toi c'est lui. Mais tu devrais en parler avec lui je pense. Mais je me pose une question, pourquoi m'as tu parler de ton passé si facilement alors que je suis sur que personne n'en sais autant sur toi ?

-Vous êtes profiler non ? Dit Harry avec un sourire mystérieux. Alors profilez Agent Morgan... Si on retournait voir les autres ?

Il se leva et Derek le rejoignit. Ils entrèrent à l'intérieur.


	4. Chapter 3

**Bêtas: Eucma**

**Disclamer: Harry Potter et Esprit Criminel appartienne a J.K Rowling et Jeff Davis, Seul le contexte et l'histoire m'appartienne.**

**Maintenant place a l'histoire**

**BONNE LECTURE**

* * *

><p><em>-Je suis sûr qu'ils payeront. Affirma Derek. Et pour ce qui et d'Hotch c'est l'homme le plus droit et le plus sérieux que je connaisse. Si il y a bien quelqu'un pour prendre soin de toi c'est lui. Mais tu devrais en parler avec lui je pense. Mais je me pose une question... Pourquoi m'as tu parlé de ton passé si facilement alors que je suis sûr que personne n'en sais autant sur toi.<em>

_-Vous êtes profiler non ? Dit Harry avec un sourire mystérieux. Alors profilez Agent Morgan. Si on retourné voir les autres ?_

_Il se leva et Derek le rejoignis il rentrèrent a l'intérieur._

Ils retournèrent dans la salle ou une personne, son oncle, tournait en rond. Il s'arrêta quand il le vit et s'approcha doucement.

-Est-ce que ça va? Demanda Hotch

-Bien merci. Heu...comment dois-je vous appeler? Demanda Harry

-Je pence que l'on pourrait commencer par mon prénom on verra par la suite.

-D'accord Aaron. sourit Harry

-Excusez-moi, il faudrait peut-être résoudre le problème de ces filles. Dit Reid. Tu pourrais contacté ton amis ?

-Oui bien sur, je peux le faire rapidement. Il suffit que j'ai mes affaires qui étaient à l'Hôtel.

-Une malle? Demanda Rossi. Elle est dans le coin. Montra Rossi

Il se tourna et la vit, il se dirigea vers elle et la pris dans sa main.

-Il y aurait un endroit où personne ne nous verrais? Et quel jour sommes nous ?

-Il doit sûrement y avoir une pièce ou tu pourrais t'installer. Nous somme le premier Août. Répondit JJ

-Déjà ça veux dire que j'ai eu dix-sept ans hier. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que cela faisait autant de temps. Franchement j'avais l'impression que l'on été là depuis deux jours. Raconta inconsciemment Harry

Chacun des agents sauf Hotch se regarda et tous eurent la même pensée. Ce n'était pas normal qu'il ne sache pas la date, et que ce n'était pas normal qu'il prenne son anniversaire avec autant indifférence.

Derek se souvenant de ce qu'ils avaient parler dehors s'interrogea et se demanda si les Dursley lui souhaitait son anniversaire. Il se fit aussi la réflexion que cette femme blonde pourrai bien être JJ elle étais partis à un moment en Angleterre.

-Dit JJ tu as fait un voyage dans le Surrey par hasard? Dans une école primaire ? Demanda Derek

-Oui bien sur pourquoi cette question?

-Tu te souviens d'un petit garçon à qui tu aurais parlé seul ?

-Oui je me souviens, cet enfant était seul et n'avait aucun amis. Ses vêtement étaient trop grand et...Oh mon dieu il s'appelait Harry ! Ne me dit pas que c'est ce garçon? S'étonna t-elle

-Si effectivement c'est lui et tu sais comment il a tenu toute ces année? Grâces à toi et la phrase que tu lui a sortis " Il y a beaucoup de gens qui mérite d'être jugée pour leurs crimes, même si vous n'avez pas justice en temps et en heures tout fini par se payer". Il s'est dit que les Dursley et ceux du monde magique payeraient un jour.

-Il a une sacrée bonne mémoire. Remarqua Reid distraitement. Mais il n'as pas l'air très intéressé par son anniversaire

-Un mystère de plus a résoudre ! Annonça Prentiss

-Si nous y allons? demanda Harry en avançant avec les autres vers une salle vide et isolée.

-Bien je vais envoyer un message. Opuis-je rester seul un moment s'il vous plait pour télephoner demanda Harry

-Bien sur tu a un télephone ? Demanda JJ

-Non mais il y a un telephone juste la dit Harry en montrant l'appareil

-Bien nous serons a côter si tu a besoin nous allons aller parlé au policier lui repondit Hotch

Tous sortitent et fermérent la porte. Il ouvrit sa malle et en sortit du parchemin, une plume et de l'encre. Il s'appuya sur la table et commença à écrire puis il roula les parchemins et appela hedwige qui étais devenu un phenix aprés avoir recu un sort mortel et les accrocha à la patte du phœnix. Il lui demanda d'aller l'apporter à Severus puis ensuite à Remus sans se faire voir.

**Angleterre Manoir Prince**

Hedwige apparu dans un grand fash banc apparu devant Severus il lui pris a lettre et commensa a la lire

Cher Severus

Comment vas-tu ? Je suppose que tu dois profité de tes vaccance pour faire des potion bref je t'envoie cette lettre car j'ai un probléme quand mon oncle et venu me cherché a la gare nous somme partis en vaccance a Phoenix seulement las bas il y avait aussi des policier ou je ne sais trop quoi qui sont intervenu entre Vernon et moi.

L'un d'eux s'apele Aaron Hotchner il et responsable d'une enquette qui met en scéne des mangemorts il enquette sur un tueur seuleent il ne save apparament rien du onde magique j'ai fait passsé sa pour un gang qui s'apelle les mangemorts et que je connaissait quelqu'un dans ce gang qui étais devenu espion pour le gang ennemie bref j'ai besoin de toi si tu pouvais venir sa me serais d'une grande aide. Tu devrais surment aller a square grimmaud j'ai envoyé une lettrea Remus pour qu'i vienne aussi mais pour une autre raison

Je t'attend avec impatience

Harry

**Square grimmaud chambre de Remus Lupin**

Hedwige apparu devant lui avec une lettre il la détacha et la lu

Remus

Coucou comment vas-tu ? je me trouve en se moment a phoenix en compagnie des Dursley suite a divers probléme je e suis retrouvé avec des policier d'on un qui se dit être le frére de papa je sais que tu a assez connu papa pour peut-êtr me dire si c'est vrai et si c'est bien devrais venir te cherché normalement je lui ai demandé son aide a lui aussi.

en espérant te voir très bientôt

Harry

Remus dessendit en bas et vit Severus qui passait la porte

-Apparament il n'as pas pu se retenir d'attiré les enuit dit Severus

-Je sais si nous y allons Hedwige tu nous enmenne ? s'excama Remus

Au bout d'une heure, Hedwige réapparu avec Severus et Remus. Le professeur de potion s'approcha d'Harry et le serra dans ses bras et Remus fit pareil ensuite, Harry leurs fit un resumer et il transplanérent dans une ruelle a côté du commisariat changérent leurs robe en vetement moldu et entrérent dans le comisariat

-Bonjours nous voulons voir l'agent Hotchner demanda Remus a une jeune femme qui passait devant eux

-Bien sur venez avec moi repondit-elle avec le sourire

elle les enmena vers un groupe de personne il reconnurent sans mal Aaron a cause des cheveux qui indeniablement font partis de la famille potter et il virent Harry les rejoindre

-Agent Hotchner ces deux personne veulent vous voir

-Merci beaucoup repondit Hotch, vous devez être Severus ? Et qui et votre amis ?

-Severus tu et venu avec Remus dit Harry

-Harry s'exclamérent t-il ensemble en le prenant chacun leurs tour dans ses bras bien pourquoi nous a tu appeler ?

-Tu connais ses fille Severus ? Demanda t-il en lui montrant les photos qu'il avait demandé a Reid

-Oui c'est ma sœur et ma cousine pourquoi ?

-Elle sont morte monsieur et nous enquettons sur leurs morts repondit Prentiss

-Alors arreter les recherches vous ne retrouverais jamais le coupable dit Remus c'est pas la premiére fois que des gens de ce gang meurt sans que l'on retrouve leurs meurtier c'est courent

-Chaque personne qui veux quitter le gang meurt dit Severus avant que vous ne le demandiez je n'étais pas proche d'elles donc non leurs morts ne me touche pas. A moins qu'il vienne se dénoncé tout seul jamais vous ne retrouverais le coupable

-Agent Hotchner cette homme dit avoir tué les deux fille et il a le même tatouage qu'elle vint rapporter un agents

-Nous arrivons

* * *

><p><strong>Voila le troisième chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous aura plus et vous dit à bientôt pour la suite ! <strong>


	5. Chapter 4

**Betas: Eucma**

**Disclamer: Harry Potter et Esprit Criminel appartiennent a J.K Rowling et Jeff Davis, Seul le contexte et l'histoire m'appartienne.**

**Maintenant place à l'histoire**

**BONNE LECTURE**

* * *

><p><em>-Chaque personne qui veux quitter le gang meurt. Dit Severus. Avant que vous ne le demandiez, je n'étais pas proche d'elles donc non, leurs morts ne me touche pas. A moins qu'ils viennent se dénoncer tout seul jamais vous ne retrouverez le coupable.<em>

_-Agent Hotchner, cette homme dit avoir tué les deux filles... Et il a le même tatouage qu'elles. Vint rapporter un agents_

_-Nous arrivons._

Ils se dirigèrent tous vers l'entrée du commissariat et virent un jeune homme d'environs vingt-cinq ans, au cheveux châtain, mesurant a peu prés un mètre soixante quinze. Aaron s'approcha et emmena le jeune homme dans une salle d'interrogatoire.

-Qui va l'interroger ? demanda Reid

-Moi. dit Hotch

Il ouvrit la porte et rentra dans la salle.

-Bonjours, je suis l'agent Aaron Hotchner. Vous êtes venu avouer le meurtre de ces femmes ? Demanda Hotch

-Oui je les ai tué, sur ordre de notre chef. Elles voulaient abandonner la cause, alors elles ont étés exécutées.

-La cause? Quelle cause? Comment se nomme votre chef?

-La cause des mange morts. On ne le nomme pas. Nous l'appelons maître ! Répondit le jeune homme

-Comment vous appelez vous ?

-David Jones. répondit-il

**Devant la salle d'interrogatoire**

-Salut petit cœur, on aurait besoin de tes services ! dit Morgane

-Tout ce que tu veux mon Apollon. Répondit la voix.

Harry grogna dans son coin. Seul Remus et Severus l'entendirent.

-Tu peux chercher tout ce que tu trouve sur un certain David Jones. Continua Derek.

-Tout de suite alors David Jones, né de Martha White Jones et William Jones le vingt et un juillet mil neuf cent soixante quinze. Et c'est tout, cet homme n'as jamais rien fait, que ce soit avec des cartes de crédits ou autre. Il n'as pas de casier... Nada. Il n'y a rien d'autre. C'est tout ce que j'ai pu trouver c'est l'acte de naissance et encore, il n'y a ni le lieu ou il et né ni le médecin rien...

-Merci petit cœur. Morgane raccrocha

-Bah même si Garcia n'as rien trouvé, il vient de faire des aveux. On peut donc dire que l'enquête est close. Dit alors Rossi en regardant Aaron faire signer les papiers de ses aveux à Jones et il sortit de la salle d'interrogatoire.

-Bon, nous remettons cela à la police et nous rentrons. Notre travaille ici est terminé. dit Aaron

-Heu...Comment faisons nous pour moi ? Je suis toujours sous la garde des Dursley non ? Dit alors Harry

-Non, je leurs ai fait signer des papiers comme quoi ils me cédaient ta garde. Donc tu rentre avec moi. dit Aaron

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres d'Harry et il pensa à ce que lui avait dit Derek, comme quoi il pouvait faire confiance à son oncle.

-Bien Harry, nous allons rentrer. Nous te reverrons à la rentrée pour ta dernière année à Poudlard ? Demanda alors Remus

Harry jeta un regard vers son oncle et ce dernier répondit :

-Nous verrons Monsieur Lupin, tout dépendra de la conversation que nous aurons Harry et moi.

-Bien. A bientôt Louveteau ! Dit Remus dans son oreille en le serrant dans ses bras. Puis ce fut au tour de Severus de le prendre contre lui. Il le relâcha et tourna les talons avec Remus pour transplaner dans une petite ruelle.

-Bon allons-y tu vas chercher ta malle? Demande Hotch

-Bien sur ! Harry alla chercher ses affaires dans la salle puis rejoignit son oncle. Il retournèrent tous ensemble a l'hôtel ou il logeait pour prendre leurs affaire. Une fois cela fait, ils partirent pour l'aéroport ou le jet les attendaient. Il montèrent et chacun s'assit. Le jet avait à peine décollé qu'Harry c'était déjà endormi. Hotch sortit alors son téléphone et composa le numéro de Garcia.

-Garcia je voudrait que tu fasses livrer un gâteau et que tu essayes de décorer la salle de réunion pour fêter l'anniversaire de mon neveux. Et appelle Jessica pour lui dire de venir avec Jack?

-Tout de suite patron ! répondit Garcia avant de raccrocher

-Je vais appeler Will pour qu'il vienne avec Henri. Ajouta JJ

-Il a l'air si jeune quand il dort... Il ne fait vraiment pas ses dix-sept ans ! S'exclama Emily

-Tu as raison. J'espère pouvoir rattraper un peu des dommages que lui on infligé les Dursley. annonça Hotch.

Soudain on entendit des petits bruits comme quelqu'un qui souffre. Tous se tournèrent vers Harry et le virent s'agiter. Il murmurait dans son sommeil.

-Non Sirius... Je suis désolé... Pardon... Murmura-t-il alors que des larmes commençaient à couler sur ses joues. Avant que quelqu'un ai pu faire un mouvement, Harry se réveilla en sursaut alors Hotch s'approcha.

-Est-ce que tu vas bien ? demanda t-il avec ce qui ressemblait à de l'inquiétude dans la voix.

-Oui. Répondit-il d'une voix tremblante. Seulement un cauchemar...

-D'accord tu veux te reposer encore un peu ? Continua Hotcher

-Non je ne pourrais plus me rendormir maintenant... Répondit doucement Harry.

-Tu fais souvent des cauchemars comme ça ?

-Tout le temps.

-Tu as parlé d'un certain Sirius ? Il ne se nommerait pas Sirius Black par hasard ? demanda Émilie d'une voix tremblante

-Si c'est bien lui... Vous le connaissez ? Demanda Harry avec interrogation

-Je l'ai connu il y a quelques années, en mil neuf cent soixante dix-huit et je ne l'ai plus revu depuis mil neuf cent quatre-vingt un. Nous sommes mariés. Et toi, comment le connais tu ?

-C'était mon parrain, il est mort l'année de mes quinze ans... Je l'ai rencontré à mes treize ans... Et il ne m'a jamais parlé de vous ! Dit Harry.

-Personne ne me connaissait, mais il me parlait souvent de vous, de ses amis Lily, James, Remus et Peter. Je ne les ai jamais rencontré. Expliqua Emily, se retenant visiblement de pleuré

Un silence s'installa et chacun se plongea dans ses pensées.

_Pensée d'Emily_

Mort, ce mots résonne dans ma tête comme un mantra. Il est mort... Jamais je ne pourrais lui parler de son fils, notre enfant... Jamais je ne pourrais le revoir. Harry doit sûrement aller à Poudlard...

Oui, je connais l'existence de la magie.

Quand nous nous sommes rencontrés, Sirius ne m'as rien caché. Et puis Noha a développé ses pouvoirs.

_FIN Pensée_

Avant qu'elle ne le remarque des larmes c'étaient mise à couler sur ses joues, sous les regard incrédule de ses collègues. Elle n'avait jamais pleurée devant eux, toujours forte. Elle se leva sans un mots et s'éloigna un peux.

Le voyage se termina dans un silence pesant.

* * *

><p>Voila pour le quatrième chapitre je suis vraiment désolée du retard. Je ne pourrais plus poster toutes les semaines alors il y aura un nouveau chapitre toute les trois semaine.<p>

Je vous explique avec mes recherches de boulot et mes problèmes familiaux, j'ai beaucoup moins de temps pour écrire. J'essayerais de faire des chapitres plus long pour les prochains.

J'espère que vous continuerez a me donner vos avis sur cette histoire et qu'elle vous plaît toujours autant.

A bientôt


	6. Chapter 5

**Béta : Eucma**

**Disclamer: Harry Potter et Esprit Criminel appartiennent a J.K Rowling et Jeff Davis, Seul le contexte et l'histoire m'appartiennent.**

**Je remercie tout ceux qui m'ont laissés une review vous ne pouvez pas savoir comment cela me réjouit. Encore merci à tous.**

**Maintenant place à l'histoire**

**BONNE LECTURE**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Pensée d'Emily<strong>_

Mort, ce mots résonne dans ma tête comme un mantra. Il est mort... Jamais je ne pourrais lui parler de son fils, notre enfant... Jamais je ne pourrais le revoir. Harry doit sûrement aller à Poudlard...

Oui, je connais l'existence de la magie.

Quand nous nous sommes rencontrés, Sirius ne m'as rien caché. Et puis Noah a développé ses pouvoirs.

_**FIN Pensée**_

Avant qu'elle ne le remarque des larmes c'étaient mises à couler sur ses joues, sous les regard incrédule de ses collègues. Elle n'avait jamais pleurée devant eux, toujours forte. Elle se leva sans un mots et s'éloigna un peux.

Le voyage se termina dans un silence pesant.

Ils arrivèrent à Quantico, personne ne dit un mots. Ils se dirigèrent tous au bureau sauf Emily qui rentra chez elle. L'équipe arriva dans les bureaux et continuèrent vers la salle de conférence ou les attendait Penelope Garcia.

-Ou est Emily ? demanda Garcia d'une voix inquiète

-Elle est rentrée. Elle n'était pas en forme, certaines nouvelles sont difficiles à digérer. Répondit Aaron. Sur ces mots, joyeux anniversaire en retard Harry !

-Enchanté Harry, je suis Penelope Garcia ! S'exclama-t-elle avec un grand sourire. Joyeux anniversaire ! J'espère que la décoration et le gâteau te plairont je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps...

-Enchanté, merci c'est très joli et je suis sûr que le gâteau le sera aussi lui. Répondit Harry avec un doux sourire et des larmes au yeux.

Penelope ne résista pas et le prit dans ses bras alors que les autres lui souhaitaient eux aussi un joyeux anniversaire en retard.

Penelope, JJ et Harry discutaient dans un coin a essayer de se connaître un peu mieux alors que les autres parlaient de la dernière affaire. Au bout d'un moment, Harry commençait à somnoler sur sa chaise. JJ fit signe à Hotch discrètement et tous rentrèrent alors chez eux. Hotch souleva Harry qui ne pesait rien. Il pensa à ce moment là qu'il faudrait qu'il arrange ça.

Quand Hotch arriva chez lui, Jack était déjà couché et Haley lisait un livre sur le canapé. En le voyant rentrer avec un adolescent dans les bras elle s'interrogea mais Aaron lui fit signe qu'il lui raconterait tout après l'avoir coucher. Une fois fait, il redescendit pour rejoindre sa femme dans le salon et s'assit sur le canapé.

-Bonjour, comment vas-tu ? Demanda Haley en se calant dans ses bras.

-Ça peut aller. Répondit Aaron sur un ton fatigué. Sale affaire, disons que le monde magique revient

dans nos vie. souffla-t-il

-Comment ? Et qui est cet adolescent ? Interrogea-t-elle.

-Je t'ai déjà parlé de ma vie avant... C'est mon neveu. Commença-t-il. Le fils de mon frère, il a dix-sept ans, il se nomme Harry Potter, nous n'avons aucun problème de papier vu qu'il est majeur dans le monde magique. Il vivait avec la famille de sa mère. Seulement il était battu, affamé et tout ce qui va avec malheureusement. Je n'en sais pas beaucoup plus, juste qu'apparemment Voldemort est de retour. C'est tout.

-Allons nous coucher, nous verrons ça demain matin avec lui. Lui répondit Haley.

Ils allèrent se coucher, à peine dans le lit, des hurlement résonnèrent dans la maison. Aaron se leva et se dépêcha de se rendre dans la chambre ou il avait déposé Harry

-Harry réveille toi c'est qu'un cauchemars, Harry ne se réveilla pas et continua a gémir dans son sommeil. Harry aller... Réveille toi ! HARRY ! Cria Aaron

Harry se réveilla dans un sursaut et s'éloigna d'Aaron dans un bond. Il se réfugia dans un coin qui se trouvait dans le noir.

-Harry... Commença Aaron doucement, mais Harry se fit encore plus petit.

-Harry ! s'exclama une douce voix féminine.

Harry leva la tête et Haley fondit.

-Harry... Je suis Haley la femme d'Aaron, tu es en sécurité chez nous... C'est fini tout vas bien ! Continua-t-elle toujours sur le même ton doux.

-Vraiment ? Demanda Harry d'une petite voix, le reste de son cauchemar étant encore présent. Je suis plus chez oncle Vernon ?

-Non tu es chez nous, aux États-Unis. rajouta Haley

Harry se releva alors et s'approcha du lit ou il s'essaya.

-Je suis désolé de vous avoir réveillé, c'est un cauchemars. Expliqua Harry sur un ton las.

-Et tu en fait souvent ? S'interrogea Aaron.

-Souvent... Mais il ne sont pas tous aussi violent que celui là. Encore désolé je vais mettre un... S'interrompa t-il en comprenant qu'il allait parler de magie.

-Tu peux parler devant elle, c'est une sorcière. Le rassura Aaron.

-Je mettrais un sortilège de silence sur la chambre. Repris doucement Harry.

-C'est hors de question ! Répondit Haley. Tu n'assumeras pas cela seul. Pour la fin de la nuit, je vais te donner une potion de sommeil sans rêve. Continua-t-elle. Nous en reparlerons demain.

-Cette potion n'as aucun effet sur moi a cause des gênes de créature... Répondit Harry doucement

-Bien alors essaye de te rendormir et nous verrons ça demain matin d'accord ? Demanda Aaron

-Oui bonne nuit. Dit Harry.

-Bonne nuit et n'oublie pas ! Interdiction de mettre un sort de silence ! Dit Haley.

Harry acquiesça et se rallongea alors que Haley et Aaron quittèrent la chambre. Harry se rendormit facilement tellement il était épuisé.

Il se réveilla le lendemain, Il étais alors midi, il se leva et alla se doucher dans la salle de bain, qui était situé à côté de sa chambre, il s'habilla ensuite avec des vieux vêtement à Dudley et descendit. Il entendit le rire d'un petit garçon. Il déboucha dans la cuisine ou Haley préparait le repas de midi.

-Ha bonjour Harry a tu bien dormi ? Demanda Haley avec un sourire.

-Oui, merci beaucoup. Répondit à son tour Harry, répondant à son sourire.

-Jack, je te présente ton cousin Harry. Il va rester avec nous. Annonça Haley.

-Bonjour... Répondit Jack timidement.

-Bonjour Jack, je suis ravi de te rencontrer. Quel âge as-tu ? Demanda Harry avec un sourire rassurant.

-J'ai cinq ans ! Dit Jack un peu plus sur de lui.

-Tu es un grand garçons ! S'exclama Harry. Ou est Aaron ? demanda Harry à Haley.

-Des papiers a récupérer au boulot. Il ne devrait plus trop tarder.

Soudain on entendit la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer.

-Bah tient, le voila ! Lui répondit-elle.

-Bonjour Harry. Sourit Aaron. Bonjour mon grand. Continua-t-il pour son fils, et rebonjour à toi chérie. Dit-il en se penchant vers elle et en l'embrassant.

-Bonjour papa/Aaron ! répondirent ensemble Harry et Jack puis ils se regardèrent et rirent ensemble.

-Bien et si nous passions a table ? S'exclama Haley

-Bonne idée. Conclua Aaron

Ils s'installèrent tous en silence et se servirent sauf Harry qui attendit.

-Tu n'as pas faim ? Demanda Haley

-Heu... Si, mais je ne sais pas si j'ai le droit de me servir... Répondit Harry rouge comme une tomate.

Personne ne fit de réflexion et Aaron servit donc Harry. Ils mangèrent en silence quand Jack demanda à se lever de table. Haley l'autorisa et ils se retrouvèrent donc tout les trois assis.

-Je pense qu'il est temps que nous avions une discutions Harry. Dit doucement Aaron.

-Je sais... souffla-t-il doucement

-Et si tu nous racontais ? Ne t'en fait pas je suis au courent du monde magique. Lui assura Haley.

-Bien, je pense qu'il faut que je commence par le début... Mes parents sont mort le trente et un octobre mil neuf cent quatre-vingt un, tués par Voldemort. Le Professeur Dumbledore m'a déposé

cette nuit là sur le perron de la maison de tante Pétunia. J'ai vécu toute mon enfance entre corvée et coups. Je dormais dans le placard en dessous de l'escalier avec pour seul amis les araignées du placard. Le jour de mes onze ans, j'ai reçu une lettre. Mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de la lire que mon cousin me l'a arraché et mon oncle l'a brûlé. Quand une centaine de lettres sont arrivés en même temps, mon oncle a décidé de déménager sur un îlot. Mais un géant a débarqué sur ordre de Dumbledore et m'a fait découvrir le monde magique. A la fin de ma première année, les Dursley m'ont donnés la deuxième chambre de Dudley mais il y avait des barreaux aux fenêtres. Les années passèrent à Poudlard et ce fut à la fin de ma quatrième année que Voldemort revint grâce à un mangemort infiltré a Poudlard. A la fin de ma cinquième année, mon parrain Sirius Black a été tué par sa cousine Bellatrix Lestrange. J'ai alors découvert que mes amis ne sont que des traîtres qui ont étés payés par Dumbledore avec l'argent que mes parents m'ont laissés. Voila, y a-t-il d'autre chose que vous voulez savoir ?

-J'ai l'impression qu'il y beaucoup plus à raconter de tes années à Poudlard... Commença Aaron. Bien, je pense que tu ne retourneras pas à Poudlard. Que dirais tu de Salem ? Tu apprendrais de nouvelles choses qui, je pense, te serons utiles pour vaincre Voldemort... et bien sur nous serons là pour t'aider.

-Savez vous que nous ne sommes pas entièrement sorcier ? Demanda alors Harry en changeant de sujet. Je suis un sorcier, mi vampire mi elfe. Le côté vampire vient de ma mère et celui elfique du côté de mon père. Expliqua Harry

-Si jamais tu as ces gêne, je ne pense pas les avoir obtenu à cause de mon statu de cracmol . Répondit Aaron

-C'est bizarre, je sens de la magie en toi. Pareil qu'avec ceux de ton équipe... Je sais que Derek Morgan a des gênes de loup garous, c'est aussi mon âme sœur. Pour Emily, elle est au courent du faite de mon parrain, il n'aurait jamais réussi à lui cacher cela vu qu'apparemment, c'était vraiment sérieux entre eux. Quand aux autres je sens des affinités avec la magie mais je ne comprends pas d'où cela vient. S'expliqua Harry.

-Tu arrives à sentir la magie chez les gens ? Interrogea Haley.

-Oui en découvrant mon héritage, mes pouvoirs ont aussi augmentés. Je sais sentir la magie chez les gens, je suis aussi un occlument naturel et j'ai des pouvoirs guérisseur de ma nature Elfique. Lui répondit Harry.

-C'est intéressant. Bon, je pense que ça ira pour l'instant. Nous aurons une discution avec Derek et Emily et nous interrogerons les autres discrètement pour savoir de quoi exactement ils sont au courent. Dit Aaron. En attendant, si l'on fessait une sortie en famille du côté magique ? Il faut aussi envoyer la lettre pour l'école de magie à Salem et au ministère de la magie.

Sur ces mots, ils se séparèrent tous pour aller se préparer à sortir ? Dix minutes plus tard, Haley les fit transplaner en direction de la banque des sorciers. Ils atterrirent juste devant et entrèrent dans un grand bâtiment.

-Bonjour Maître Gobelin, commença Haley, je voudrais retirer de l'or et mon neveux ici présent voudrait des informations sur son compte.

-Mais bien sûr Madame, comment s'appelle-t-il ?

-Harry Potter. Son compte est en Angleterre. Répondit Haley.

-Mr Potter ! Pour une surprise ça s'en est une ! Veuillez me suivre. Nous allons dans un bureau ou votre conseillé Anglais viendra vous expliquer tout ce que vous voulez savoir. Répondit le gobelin.

Harry, ainsi que Haley Aaron et Jack le suivirent jusqu'à une grande salle dans décorée dans des ton crèmes avec de jolies colonnes faites de marbre puis il les laissa seul quelques instants. Il fini par

revenir avec un autre gobelin.

-Bonjour Lord Potter, je me nomme Gripsec. Je dirige le compte des Potter et je me suis permis d'emmener ceux des Black aussi. Ils sont là pour les biens légué par votre parrain.

-Je vous remercie Gripsec. Je me souviens de vous en première année. C'est vous qui m'avez emmené à mon compte. Lui répondit Harry avec un sourire.

-Bien, alors pour ce qui est des Potter vous disposez d'un total de: soixante six milliard deux cent cinquante million six milles trois cent soixante huit (66 250 006 368) gallions et cela, sans compter le coffre d'argent de poche. Ce coffre à un total de neuf cent quatre vingt dix mille (990 000) gallions et quinze noises avec quelques actions effectuées que voici :

-deux cent mille (200.000) gallions à l'Ordre du Phœnix.

-deux cent mille (200.000) gallions pour les comptes personnels d'Albus Dumbledore.

-Depuis cinq ans, cinquante mille (50.000) gallions sont versés par ans sur le compte de la famille Weasley.

-Depuis deux ans et demis, des voûtes ont été ouvertes au nom de Ronald Weasley, Ginny Weasley et Hermione Granger, chacune recevant dix mille (10 000) galions par ans.

-Cinq mille (5 000) gallions par ans au Ministre Fudge...

Vous possédez aussi deux manoirs ainsi que trois villas. Le manoir familial des Potter, celui de Godric's Hollow et une villa en France, une autre en Espagne et la dernière se trouve dans le désert. En plus de cela, un contrat de fiançailles avec Miss Ginevra Weasley. Rien qu'à voir votre tête, vous n'avez pas autorisé ces virements et ce contrat n'est-ce pas ? Demanda le Gobelin

-Non je n'ai jamais autorisé tout cela. Je savais que l'on m'avait voler de l'argent mais pas autant. Je n'imaginais pas que c'était de cette ampleur. Que puis-je faire pour récupérer mon argent et annuler ce contrat ? s'interrogea Harry détruit par toutes ces trahisons.

-J'ai bien peur que vous ne puissiez jamais les récupérer. Je vous conseillerais, vu que vous êtes majeur d'accepter la bague qui fera de vous Lord Potter et ensuite, bloquer toutes les actions et de donner l'accès à vos comtes qu'à ceux en qui vous avez vraiment confiance. Pour le contrat, en devenant Lord Potter vous pourrez annuler. Lui répondit Gripsec terriblement désolé.

-Bien j'accepte de devenir Lord Potter. Si cela ne te dérange pas Aaron ? Demanda Harry en se tournant vers on oncle qui était rester silencieux tout le long de cet échange.

-Non ne t'en fait pas, tu peux accepter la bague. Lui répondit Aaron en souriant.

-Merci. Dit-il. Bien j'accepte alors ! Lança-t-il au gobelin.

Harry signa un papier et une bague ce matérialisa devant lui. Gripsec lui dit de la mettre à son doigt. Harry le fit et la bague s'adapta toute seule au doigt.

-Je vais maintenant vous parler des comptes Black, vous possédez donc :

-dix milliard neuf million quatre-vingt dix neuf mille six cent cinquante neuf (10 009 099 659) gallions. Vous avez également plusieurs demeures, dont une à Londres, un manoir au bord de la mer et un autre dans les îles tropicales.

Vos actions dans les entreprises sont :

-65% de la Gazette du Sorcier,

-33 % dans diverses affaires du Chemin de Traverse,

-57 % dans d'autres commerces de l'Allée des Embrumes.

Comme je vous l'ai dit au début, vous héritez cela de votre parrain décéder. Il vous a tout légué. Vous acceptez de devenir Lord Black ?

-Oui j'accepte. Dit Harry

Harry signa un papier identique et la bague apparu exactement comme l'autre. Harry la mit au même doigt et les deux se soudèrent ensemble.

-Vous voila donc Harry James Potter Black. Lui dit Gripsec. Bien entendu, maintenant tout versement sera interdit si cela ne vient pas de vous.

-Bien je vous remercie. si je veux retirer de l'or comment dois-je faire ? Je n'ai pas à me rendre en Angleterre ? Demanda Harry

-Non nous nous sommes basé sur les moldus. Nous avons maintenant des cartes de crédits. Si vous en désirez une vous pourrez payer avec dans le monde magique. Lui dit le Gobelin.

-Bien je vais prendre une de ces cartes alors. Répondit-il

-Et moi aussi puis-je en avoir une ? Demanda Haley

-Bien sur Mme Hotchner. Lui dit le gobelin. Je vais vous laisser. Je retourne en Angleterre, ravi de vous avoir revu Mr Potter Black. Dit Gripsec en hochant la tête.

-Merci, au revoir. Lui répondit Harry.

Gripsec parti et le Gobelin leur donna les cartes de crédit qui étaient reliés directement à leurs comptes, puis ils sortirent de la banque et se dirigèrent vers la poste pour envoyer une lettre a l'académie de magie de Salem. Ils entrèrent et demandèrent du papier ainsi qu'une plume et Harry écrivit :

_Mr le directeur,_

_Je me nomme Harry Potter, pour des raisons personnelles, je me vois obligé de quitter l'Angleterre et l'école de sorcellerie ou j'étudiais, Poudlard, venant habiter en Amérique. Je me demandais si vous pourriez m'accepter dans votre école._

_J'attends votre réponse, en espérant pouvoir bientôt compter parmi vos élèves._

_Harry Potter_

-Qu'en pensez vous ? Demanda-t-il à ses tuteurs.

-C'est parfait, tu peux l'envoyer. Lui dit Haley. Nous irons ensuite faire nos courses et nous irons ensuite au ministère de la magie.

-Bien répondirent les trois autres.

Harry envoya la lettre et ils remercièrent le postier. Ils sortirent donc de la poste pour se diriger vers une boutique de vêtement ou Haley prit les choses en main. Elle refit la garde robe complète d'Harry. Pantalon, chemise, t-shirt, caleçon, chaussette, cape et chaussures. Elle prit ensuite des affaires pour son fils. Ils payèrent les achats et partirent ensuite vers l'animalerie. Ils entrèrent. Haley, Jack et Aaron allèrent vers les chouettes pour en choisir une. Harry quant-à lui se sentit irrémédiablement attiré par une cage et un vivarium ou se trouvait un bébé tigre ainsi qu'un serpent de glace.

$Bonjour jeune maître, nous vous attendions.$ dit une voix dans la tête d'Harry

$Vous m'attendiez? Je suppose que tu parles de toi et de ce serpent de glace ?$

$Oui nous sommes vos familiers $

$As tu un nom ?$

$Je me nomme Néo$ Répondit le tigre

$Et moi je me nomme Saphira$

$Enchanté$ Répondit Harry

-Tu as trouver ton bonheur ? Lui demanda Haley qui arriva juste derrière lui.

-Oui deux familiers, le bébé tigre se nomme Néo et le serpent Saphira. Dit-il en désignant les animaux tour à tour.

-Bien allons voir le vendeur. Dit Aaron en se dirigeant vers ce dernier.

Bonjour, nous allons prendre ce Hibou ainsi que tout ce qu'il lui faut et ces deux animaux, le bébé tigre et le serpent s'il vous plaît et tout ce qu'il leurs faut. Demanda Aaron au garçon.

-Bien Monsieur.

Le vendeur s'exécuta avec ravissement, et toute la famille repartit donc avec les deux familier d'Harry et le hibou.

Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers le ministère.

* * *

><p><strong>Voila pour ce chapitre 5<strong>

**Je suis désolé pour le retard et tout mais je n'ai plus de PC portable et j'ai du mal a avoir le PC de mon père. Sur ce je vous souhaite un Joyeux noël un peu en retard et surtout une Merveilleuse Année et une bonne santé pour cette année 2015 !**

**Merci de laisser une petite trace de votre passage en reviews.**


End file.
